In the rain
by fezakyuu
Summary: SEQUEL to 'In the Heat' After a hot sunny day, the next day brings a whole new car wash, full of sweet and sugary suprises.


_**In The Rain**  
_

_The sequel to "In The Heat" ... enjoy (:  
_

* * *

The next day, Sam's hopes had been splashed, literally by heavy rain. A slight anger was still bearing deep in himself because of bee's over excited-ness to go and get himself dirty again, but as Sam watched out his window, the dirt should have slid of the slick car body, but for some reason it didn't turn runny and do as it should, it stayed intact.

Sam could barley help but wonder what it actually was, it was dark and slimy enough last night to look like mud, but it could have dried over night. Over night it was humid from the hot day, very moist and warm, but how the weather changed was quite unexpected.

He felt lazier than ever this morning, he hadn't bothered changing from his boxers or have his breakfast, since he had awakened a mere half an hour ago, he watched bee from his window, the once sexy yellow Camaro that now looked like it had just had a paint job and a very bad one.

The rain didn't last very long; it had slowly come to a stop as the darkened grey clouds moved over. Sam turned away from the window as he heard his father knocking on his door and waiting for his son to grant him entrance.

"Come in" he said generally

His father walked in after his answer, looking no happier than last night, his arms too were crossed and his stance was of an average angry father.

"You still need to clean that outside you know"

"I know, I know I will"

"What the hell did you do yesterday to get it so dirty? It should have washed off from the rain but you must have drove it through an actual pond full of mud" His father said almost jokingly

Sam went a little quiet and a bit red, obviously not replying to what his fathers idea of what happened was, but still gave him somewhat of an answer "Well, you know what teens our age are like"

"Yeah…" His father spoke, nodding in agreement before silence came down, his father was about to leave but had to add "I don't want you washing him in the drive you know"

Sam's face shot up to meet his father "What?" he spoke "I am not driving that to an actual car wash, you've gotta let me wash it in the drive" he protested but his father shook his head

"Nope, you need to take it somewhere else, you'll get the drive all dirty and it won't look good for our image, take it somewhere else"

Sam had to practically get down on his knees and beg his father to let him wash it in the back, no way in hell was he taking it out of the drive to wash it somewhere else, the amount of stares and laughing that would be aimed directly at him and the car, it would be unbearable.

His father sighed in defeat "Fine, but you better clean that up too when you're done, better get started, im taking your mother out soon and you better have it cleaned by the time we get back" He warned, leaving Sam breathing with relief and to get ready on his own.

He walked over to the window, looking down on his Camero. _If a car could show emotions, I bet he'd be way over happy right now._

Sam had quickly prepared himself something to eat after he had changed, he didn't bother washing there wasn't much point because he was going to positively get dirty from bee (not in that way,, dirty minds. Lol :P)

Once he had finished eating and was ready to clean his car (again…) he walked out onto his patio, noticing the sky had turned a light blue colour with very little cloud coverage.

He walked over to his car treading on the wet grass and the mud that was now moist and soft. Standing next to his car he could smell something very sweet and alluring, it was a strong and distinctive smell, something humans could die for.

As he was stood in front of bee, the mud wasn't dry; it was still very runny which is what the rain must have done, but still the smell. He leaned into the cars hood and took a few smells. "Chocolate?" he cried looking up to his cars front window. "Did you go for a swim in melted chocolate or something?"

Bee didn't reply at all, he kept silent and let his human run through a number of ideas through his mind. "Such a waste of chocolate" he added walking away from bee over to the garage.

Ah but it was a great idea, bee knew how irresistible chocolate was for humans, how they could actually roll around in it and feel great, the smooth and sweet flavour of chocolate was something humans couldn't resist, a little research was at hand when he left Sam's house yesterday, he researched around and found a chocolate producing factory about an hour away. So he sped over to the factory and found assorted chocolates waiting to be shipped away, but he had sneakily stolen a few when no one was around and quickly sped back to the autobot HQ.

When he was there, he was lucky that no other autobot was around, they had all gone out on regular patrol leaving bee to cover himself in the chocolate, which at first was a little difficult but he managed quite well to melt it and cover himself in it, from top to bottom, he had to transform to complete this task but when he finished he then went back to Sam's house.

As Sam was still asleep, he realised it wouldn't be tonight when he got his second wash but tomorrow, but he didn't mind, he knew that the second wash would be something to wait for, something he had wanted for a while.

As Sam rummaged through the supplies of the garage, picking out similar stuff to yesterday except the varnish that was bee's favourite, he decided this car wash would be slight punishment for him going out and getting himself dirty again, especially in chocolate, something he mostly adored just like anyone else.

He picked up the bucket chucking in a few sponges and car wash soap before walking back to the front of his car to the hose pipe.

But he thought the hose pipe was probably not best to start of with, as the rain didn't do much, might as well just fill the bucket with freezing cold water, a little bit of car wash soap and just try and sponge it off.

He'd probably have to work harder too, rubbing the sponge up and down and faster as a human would start doing after a few minutes from stress, not being able to clear the chocolate.

"We're going now Sammy, see you later" his mum called, his dad didn't bother to say anything, but Sam had watched his parents get into their car and drive off from the curb.

Once they were outta sight, the fun could begin, literally.

He placed the sponge back in the bucket and squeezed it to let it absorb all the water when he let go. He decided to leave the front of his car till last and start at the back; at least the wheels weren't so bad.

He slapped the sponge against the car and started to almost caress the car with the sponge, his light movements didn't really do anything to the chocolate, just smudged it about as he tried to wipe it clear.

His movements each time got quicker and harder, he was really getting stuck into the cleaning, bee each time revved his engine for him to clean faster as if he was a maid to him, Sam ignored him each time, he just wanted his nice shiny yellow Camaro back.

"_Again and again, again, again, again, again, never stop" _he played over and over again of that same song, each time Sam had done something to please him, but each time Sam gave him the expressionless look.

As time grew on though, Sam was still stuck on the boot of the car, still scrubbing away, working up heaps of sweat; he had kept quiet, not communicating with his car as he did yesterday.

Bee was worrying more than he usually was, he didn't realise that he had upset Sam, he was the one that was doing all the work here, and bee wasn't helping much, but he couldn't transform, it would cause too much of a commotion and it would be more awkward, he has no choice but to stay as he was and hope that Sam forgives him.

But he originally hoped that Sam would enjoy it, he did mention that he'd get him next time through the next car wash, but he'd expected Sam to be a little more pleasurable than this.

Sam too grew worried, he thought this might have been fun but it was tough, the chocolate was certainly arousing and he couldn't really think of anyway to get it off.

So he had to try, but he had to show bee he wasn't really mad, after all he did enjoy teasing bee and any tease at him would be fun.

After an hour or so, he had finished cleaning the whole of the boot, it wasn't as shiny as it was yesterday but it was certainly yellow.

The sun had come up through the clouds making it a little warmer than it was before. He had to take his shirt off again, but leave his pants on of course.

He made his way from the boot to the car roof, he'd even got chocolate on the windows which was still pretty annoying and driving this guy would be suicide.

He didn't realise he'd have to stretch up to reach the roof, he did remember about that, bee did find it quite pleasurable when his skin touched the window and because it was covered in chocolate his sensors where on alot higher than usual

"Bet you like this, don't cha… bee?" he said erotically rubbing the sponge against the hood and lightly pressing his stomach to the window.

Once again, scrubbing a lot harder than he was yesterday, bee didn't reply to his question, just let himself hum, meaning the car rumbled with vibrations which was actually quite pleasurable for Sams benefit.

So when he felt that the side roof was completely clean well on his side or as what he would now call clean, he stood back to admire his work, but as he looked down he looked at the chocolate that had been rubbed onto his chest.

He took one finger and wiped through the middle of the chocolate mess, placing the finger all the way into his mouth, as he did so bee honked loudly, which made him draw back his finger and say "Bee…. Shush!"

The chocolate tasted so good, he had to try more, so he placed two fingers and ran it through the smooth chocolate on his stomach, he immediately could tell it was his favourite "Milk chocolate, you must have found out it was my favourite"

"_You're sweet like chocolate boy, sweet like chocolate" _

"That says everything" Sam added finishing clearing his stomach of the chocolate which was surprisingly good against his body, that was sweaty and a mess.

But he wondered… _What would chocolate taste like, against the body of a car _His body cheekily cringed at the thought, he had to try.

He snook over to bee's window, even if bee knew he was there, he was really ready for what Sam was about to do.

He licked straight up the autobots passenger window, leaving a trail of his saliva, it did work, he could see inside the car now, using the sponge spreaded the chocolate, but using his tongue just cleared a path

_I can have some fun with this… _He thought madly. The chocolate was indeed rushing to his head, making him want more of the chocolate and probably more of bee.

He moved his tongue in every direction possible on the windows of his side and all bee could do was rev; there wasn't really any way to show the pleasure he was feeling, but Sam knew the revving was enough to show he was more than enjoying it.

The humming of his car became louder and more of a stronger vibration, he skipped parts of the song to a suitable part _"You are sweet on the tip of my tongue, you are warm like the raise from the sun"_

Sam's spine shivered with delight as he finished clearing the windows of all chocolate, how he could still stand was unknown, he had one major sugar rush going on but he had to stay focused.

He used the clear side of the sponge to clear up the windows and they gleamed as they always should.

He took the bucket and drunkenly walked over to the other side of the car, he couldn't really lick up the chocolate on this side, not yet anyway, he would definitely be sick.

So he stuck to the boring way, which he did find vey boring, even he found the licking up of the chocolate to be very pulsing and erotic, for the both of them.

As he started to clear the roof on the other side, he thought of a way to please bee, because he had to stretch up and down, he decided that as he moved up and down, he could move his crotch in and out, as though he was thrusting into the car, it should be one hell of a tease, especially for an alien robot.

So he started on that and the results were clear, bees erotic revving had vibrated the whole car, almost stimulating Sam in many ways.

He found an easier a way of clearing the chocolate from the car, just keep swapping sides of the sponge and it cleared pretty well, just one wash of the water and it was clear yellow now.

Smiling happily at the results he was nearly finished, he had cleared the boot, the roof and one side of the car.

He decided the windows were best cleaned via his tongue. As so he got stuck into that side, he felt like biting at the window because he found it much too enjoyable. His body was filled with excitement and pleasure and he couldn't do anything to show it, apart from lick in sexual ways.

Each way he moved his tongue, his saliva had been left behind, mixing with the chocolate turning it to a brown colour, he did try to avoid it because it would have been cold, but for bee it was a shivering and exciting sensation, almost ecstasy to him.

He ran his fingers along the chocolate on the body; lightly pressing at first but as he almost devoured more chocolate he made it rougher almost scratching the sensitive car body.

"_Can you find my sexy body, boy come explore" _he played, definitely wanting Sam to explore him.

He moved his head back and wiped the sponge over the windows, seeing clearly into the car now, he was proud that he had found ways to clean it and make bee almost jealous to be a robot.

Sam chucked the rest of the water over the car roof and boot to clear up any last mess.

He moved away from the side and stood at the front of the car, "Wow, big mess" he said admiring the amount of chocolate that was on the hood of the car.

He shrugged his shoulders "I guess we'll find someway to get it off" he added, indeed a huge amount of ideas ran through his mind, ideas that were both teasing and evil, and the evil 'mwahaha' echoed through his mind.

He filled the bucket up once again, adding a little car wash soap to it and mixing it with a sponge.

Sam walked over to the car hood, stopping midway as he was about to slap the sponge down, and pretty hard at that, leaving bee a little confused.

An idea, much like yesterdays had come to mind, although it was a little more freaky in ways… but he had to try it, after all he did have new found feelings for his car and this was the best way to show it.

He chucked the sponge back into the bucket, making water splash out at the sides, Sam himself wasn't sure why he was doing this but it was a pure thrill from the sugar rush and he couldn't help but smile in that cheeky way that bee loved about him most.

Bee watched him as Sam took of his pants; he could tell something was going to happen, something he had wanted to happen, just a little more… private.

Sam, when ridden of his clothes and was left stood in front of his car, wearing only his black and yellow boxers, which were very appealing to bee, to know he had a fan.

Sam immediately didn't hesitate; he wanted this to be a big surprise. He did want to see it as revenge towards bee, because bee couldn't touch him in ways he wanted to, he could only take the beating, Sam lay back flat into the chocolate, relaxing into a mesh of creamy chocolate, as he did so he let out a croaky moan from his throat, it was too good, bathing in chocolate was like a dream, bathing in chocolate and you're favourite car that happened to be an alien robot who you loved, was practically reality.

Bee revved his engine over and over again, as Sam turned over onto his stomach so that he could maybe collect more of the chocolate.

And he did so; he squirmed around on the car hood, sincerely hoping that nobody was watching this mad boy squirm on a car.

He made passive licks every now and then when he could, erotically looking up at bee, Sam himself had almost changed colour, he was now almost black with chocolate from head to toe.

But he didn't budge from the car hood, bee felt himself getter hot and had to let it off; Sam himself could feel the heat rise up through the body of the car, it melted the chocolate much more, making it a hell of a lot more creamy and softer, like a bath of yoghurt, but it a bit thinner.

It was pretty orgasmic, for Sam anyway, bee just had to find ways to deal with the naked body rolling around on his hood that was beyond hot.

As the day had rolled along, Sam had accidentally nodded off from the intense sugar rush he had a few hours back, he was still pretty naked just a different colour now, but at least he had cleaned the car, which was what his parents asked for.

Speaking of parents, Sam was in a really bad position but after the sugar rush came the headache and stomach ache and he couldn't find the energy to move or finish cleaning the car.

So he was sleeping on his car hood, but it was a peaceful sleep, every time he moved, his body rubbed against the car hood and bee was helpless to do anything, he didn't want to disturb him.

But bee did want to tell him that his parents were stood a few metres away, looking directly at him and alternating between him and the position he had on top of the car, his arms was almost hugging the car, he was spread out like a star, his pants were lifeless on the floor, and his face was contort in pleasure.

"Sam whitwicky" his mum called out

Immediately Sam's eyes shot open in his mind all he could think was _Shit... _He sat up to face his parents, who didn't really look angry just a little bit weirded out.

"What are you doing?" His mum added

"Well…" Sam started, standing off the car, his parents were pretty disgusted by his new appearance "I found a new way to clean it and yeah… just got caught up in the moment?" he said sheepishly, as well as looking back at bee, once again he was in trouble and it was bee's fault.

As night was nearly upon them, the rain had started up again, and pretty heavy to, specially to finish of the day.

And Bee had ended the day with a song that he though was perfect for him and Sam _"And when the rain begins to fall, I'll be the sunshine in your life, you know that we can have it all and everything will be alright…"_

And alls well the ends well, Sam eventually managed to get his car clean, but not in the best way. He'd managed to please bee and himself, rolling around in freezing water on a hot day and bathing in hot chocolate on a colder day, what a great way to start the summer.

There was the problem of his parents giving him dodgy looks every now and then, I guess there mentally scared for life after seeing there son playing around on his car, in chocolate.

But hell, that's love for you.

* * *

_**Review ... ? (:**_


End file.
